Ella Montgomery
Ella Jane Montgomery (meisjesnaam Rose) is de moeder van Aria en Mike en de ex-vrouw van Byron Montgomery. Op dit moment heeft ze een relatie met Zack. Ze werkte voorheen in een kunstgallerij in Rosewood, maar ging daar weg om op Rosewood High les te gaan geven. Ze is een tijd naar Australië geweest met Zack. Ella wordt gespeeld door Holly Marie Combs. Biografie Ella werd geboren als Ella Jane Rose, als dochter van Judy en Jack rose eind jaren '70. Ella is getrouwd met Byron op 22 november en zij kregen midden/eind jaren '90 twee kinderen. Ze geeft zeer veel om haar kinderen en respecteert hun privacy. Ella en Byron zijn apart gaan wonen na zijn affaire en zijn gescheiden door hun verschillen. Ella is op dit moment in Australië met haar vriend Zack. In eerste instantie wilde ze niet gaan omdat haar zoon Mike dit niet goed vond, maar Aria heeft haar vader ervan overtuigd dat hij Ella moest vertellen te gaan - en toen ging ze. Ella en Zack keren mogelijk binnenkort terug naar Rosewood. Verhaallijn |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftElla is voor het eerst te zien als Ella en Aria zitten te praten over Alison's verdwijning en hun terugkeer naar Rosewood een jaar na de verdwijning. Later zien we de hele familie Montgomery beneden. Byron vraagt Aria vraagt om Mike naar lacrosse training te brengen. De familie Montgomery is net terug uit IJsland en druk bezig met het uitpakken van dozen. Als Ella Mike mee neemt naar de kelder om zijn kleding te zoeken, neemt Byron Aria apart om te vragen hoe het met haar gaat, waarop Aria antwoordt dat ze zijn geheim zal bewaren. Byron zegt dat hij doelde op Alison en dat het terugkomen veel herinneringen bij haar op zal roepen. thumb|leftBij de Montgomery's thuis, zijn Ella en Byron goed opgeschoten met het uitpakken van de dozen. Ze praten over hun terugkomst in Rosewood, en Byron onthult dat hij bang is dat zijn vrouw en hij niet meer zo close zullen zijn nu ze terug zijn, terwijl ze dat in IJsland wel waren - in IJsland kenden ze niemand en waren ze veel op elkaar aangewezen. Hij vertelt echter niet helemaal waarom hij bang is dat hun relatie in Rosewood bedreigd zal worden. Zich niet bewust zijnde van de nuance, is Ella het eens met Byron dat de aanpassing moeilijk zal zijn, zeker nu ze weer zo dicht wonen bij het huis van Alison en het voorbijrijden van het huis vervelende herinneringen op zal roepen. Ze verklaren hun toewijding aan elkaar en knuffelen met elkaar onder het genot van een glas wijn. The Jenna Thing thumb|leftTijdens het ontbijt bij de familie Montgomery, vertelt Ella aan Aria hoe geschrokken ze is van de enorme verandering die Hanna heeft doorgemaakt het afgelopen jaar. Op dat moment haast Byron zich de keuken in en vertelt hij Ella dat hij alweer tot laat moet werken. Aria weerkaatst haar moeders verwonderdheid en Byron reageert dat hij een hoop werk moet inhalen nu hij terug is van zijn sabatsjaar. Aria zegt - niet erg subtiel - dat hij zich misschien meer op zijn familie moet focussen, waarop Byron haar een discrete gezichtsuitdrukking geeft. Ella voelt de ongemakkelijkheid en vraagt Byron ernaar als Aria weg is. Hij zet dat het een tiener is, maar Ella lijkt het niet te geloven. thumb|leftLater, bij het theater van Rosewood (Rosewood Movie Theater), staat Aria buiten te wachten voor de show van "It Happened One Night". Op dat moment komt de casual geklede Ezra naar haar toe gelopen en zegt haar naam op een vriendelijke manier. Ze lacht naar hem voordat Ella precies op tijd naar hen toe komt gelopen om "Mr. Fitz"te ontmoeten - de nieuwe leraar Engels van Aria. Ze komen erachter dat Ezra naar dezelfde show gaat als Aria en haar moeder. Ezra noemt het een van zijn favorieten, en Ella vertelt dat het ook een van de favorieten van Aria is. Onbewust vertelt ze Ezra dat Aria een hoop heeft verteld over hem - alleen niet het deel dat hij zo jong is en zo schattig... Binnen in het theater nodigt Ella Ezra uit om bij hen te komen zitten. Hij kijkt onthutst, maar accepteert het aanbod en gaat dichtbij Aria zitten. thumb|leftByron en Aria praten over Byron's affaire. Hij maakt excuses voor zijn affaire en dan komt Ella binnen gelopen met Mike en tassen met Chinees. Aria gaat naar boven om om te kleden, en ziet haar familie heel gezellig en gelukkig bij elkaar zitten voordat ze naar boven loopt. Dan krijgt ze een SMS van "A", die haar waarschuwt dat haar geheime relatie met Ezra misschien niet zo lang meer een geheim zal zijn. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 51/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * The Homecoming Hangover * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * Je Suis Une Amie * The New Normal * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * The Blonde Leading the Blind * The Naked Truth * Ctrl: A * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * Birds of a Feather * Crazy * What Lies Beneath * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet |-|Seizoen 4= * Cat's Cradle * Gamma Zeta Die! * Unbridled Vriendschappen *'Ashley:' ... *'Veronica:' ... *'Pam: '... *'Ezra: '''Ezra en Ella ontmoeten elkaar als Ella en Aria samen naar een toneelstuk gaan in het theater. Ella vindt hem al meteen geweldig - en ontzettend knap - en nodigt hem uit om bij hen te komen zitten, wat leidt tot een ongemakkelijk moment voor Aria en Ezra. *'Peter: ... *'''Simone: ... *'Jessica:' ... *'Jason: '... Relaties BYRON MONTGOMERY: Waren getrouwd en hebben twee kinderen: Aria en Mike. Eerste relatie: Begin: Nog voor The First Secret. Einde: '''The Homecoming Hangover. '''Reden: Ella is achter de affaire gekomen en ze kregen de relatie op dit moment niet meer werkend. Tweede relatie: Begin: The New Normal. Einde: Nog voor It Happened 'That Night'. Reden: Ella denkt dat zij en Byron te verschillend zijn. Zack: Hebben een relatie. Eén relatie: Begin: Crazy Geheimen *Blood Is The New Black »» '''Als Emily met problemen worstelt en daardoor haar toets verknalt, geeft Ella haar een extra mogelijkheid voor de toets. Die maakt ze echter nog niet goed en dus besluit Ella Emily's cijfer aan te passen zodat ze de toets wel gehaald heet. ''Dit geheim wordt '''niet onthuld.'' Trivia *Als Ella haar dochter tegenkomt in de gangen op school, maakt ze altijd van de gelegenheid gebruik om een praatje te maken met Aria. *We zien Ella nooit eten in de zitkamer van de faculteit, ze eet meestal in de aula met de andere leraren Engels. *Ella lijkt meerdere mogelijkheden te hebben om haar dochter in de gaten te houden op school, zoals in Blind Dates, als Aria met de andere Liars rondhangt terwijl dit eigenlijk niet mag van hun ouders. Ze lijkt zich totaal niet met het leven van Mike bezig te houden - ze heeft niets door als hij begint te vechten met ouderejaars. *Holly Marie Combs speelde een heks in de TV-serie Charmed. In de show had ze een verboden relatie met haar Bewakersengel, dit lijkt veel op de relatie tusszen Ezra en Aria - de leraar/leerling relatie. Quotes Ella: People aren't dolls. You can't just play with them and put them back in the box. Ella Byron: We raised here to be independent and open-minded, and we don't get to be shocked that that is now who she is. Ella: I haven't been on a data since George Clooney has been on E.R. Mike: How's mom? Aria: Puffy. Foto's J073 Ella Meets Ezra.jpg|Ella (The Jenna Thing) J010 Ella Senses Sth.jpg|Ella (The Jenna Thing) J035 Byron Ella Talk.jpg|Ella (Pilot)